Inuyasha's Secret
by inuyasha532
Summary: inuyasha is your same old half demon with a secert that no one know about accept his mother and his family members and his uncles friends but soon some one else will find out what inuyasha really is... Inuyasha and DBZ crossover 1st fic so be honest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Inuyasha's Secret Revealed The bell rang and in a matter of seconds the halls lay empty. Today was the first day of school at shinkon High School, school went good for inuyasha. Inuyasha knew he would enjoy today because his first four classes where math, science, English, and language. Those were his favorites. After that it was time for lunch. During lunch he saw a guy that would not leave kagome alone. So he got up and walked over to the guy. When he got there he and the guy looked at each other. Looking over at Kagome Inuyasha asked her if everything was okay. She said that the guy would not leave her a long. Glaring at the man Inuyasha told Kagome to come eat lunch with him. After lunch he had to go to his last four classes and they went well because he had the same classes as kagome. Even though the school year had just started, the students couldn't wait for it to be over. After the end of the day inuyasha went home to train but what he didn't know was that some one was following him. It didn't really occur to him. Later that day when inuyasha told his mother he was going to bed early he went out his window for a walk and went into an ally. What he saw that a guy was about ready to rape a young girl. (Inu-means inuyasha kag-means kagome) Kag- help me some one please Hojo-like anyone is going to help you Inu-get away from her Hojo-who the hell are you Inu-I'm your worst nightmare Hojo-yeah right like you could do anything to me Inu-do you want to test me? Hojo-what do you think you could do to me? Inu-a lot Right then his eyes turned a blood red and he ran straight at Hojo with determination to save Kagome. Right after Kagome passed out. Inuyasha sighed with some happiness because it meant that he could go super sayan. (I don't know how it is spelled) Inuyasha knew that if Kagome found out that she would never want to be around him again. After Inuyasha change his form he was going to kill Hojo and make him pay for what he tried. He easily knocked Hojo out with a ki blkast to the stomach. He turned back to normal and picked up kagome and ran back to his house. When he reached there he jumped in through the window.(and just for the record inuyasha has his demonic powers to and the Tetsaiga). His mom came in at two in the morning to check up on him but what she found in his bed was kagome and found Inuyasha in a chair right be his bed. Kari went to wake inuyasha, (I don't know his mom's name) but what Kari didn't know was that inuyasha was already awake. She went over to the chair. "What do you want mom?" Inuyasha asked her. (Inu-means inuyasha and k-means Kari) After they went down stairs so that they didn't wake. Kari started asking Inuyasha questions. k-why is that girl in you bed Inu-because she need my help and if I didn t she would have been raped K-and what are you going to tell her when she wakes Inu-the truth k-your really going to tell her what you are Inu-I don t really have a choice now do I K yes you do Inu-what you mean lie to her. K-that or erase her memories about what happened End of chapter one To be continued … Author's Note: I need 5 - 10 reviews before I update. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mom if I don't tell her she will think that I am the one that tried to rape her yelled inuyasha.

And if you do inuyasha she will think you're a freak yelled Kari.

And what if she doesn't what if she accepts me for who and what I am yelled inuyasha.

Fine we will see what she has to say Kari said in a calm voice

Later that night inuyasha was in his room right next to his bed and close to kagome but what he didn't know is that kagome was awake the whole time that inuyasha was arguing with his mom that kagome was listening to them and just before inuyasha walked in she was acting like she was asleep.

Inuyasha walked in and sat right by the bed. About an hour past before kagome woke (and kagome did fall back a sleep) and inuyasha told her to stay still and that she was safe and that is when she started to freak and it took inuyasha a minute to get her to calm down.

Where am I asked kagome

You are at my home inuyasha said really calmly

How did I get here kagome asked

I brought you here inuyasha said

Why did you bring me here asked a very confused kagome

I brought you here because it was the closest place I could think of said inuyasha

Kagome my name is inuyasha and I have two secrets and before you hear them you must promise one thing said inuyasha. What asked kagome. You must promise that you will stay calm said inuyasha. Ok I promise said kagome.

Kagome my two secrets might scare you so remember your promise said inuyasha.

My two secrets are that one I am a half-demon and two I am a super sayan.

Kagome was about to scream but she remembered her promise and stayed calm and stay seated and kagome let all this soak in her mind. Kagome got up and went up and walked over to inuyasha and took off his hat and there where two dog ears and she went back to the bed and sat down and thought about this. She got up and asked him to go in to his super sayan and he did and she was impressed she went over to him and look him over and she liked what she saw.

Inuyasha went back to his normal form and asked if she would like some to eat and she said yes. Inuyasha went down stairs and found his mom in the kitchen and had a tray ready for kagome and handed it to him and asked what her reaction was and he told her it couldn't have been better.

Inuyasha took the tray up stairs and into his room and set it by kagome and was about to walk out of the room a when she asked what he had saved her from and he said "you where almost raped and I just couldn't go and walk away when you needed help." and he walked out of the room and closed the door and sat on the floor in front of the door and just waited for the sun to rise.

End of chapter 2

-----------------------------------authors note-----------------------------------------------------------

I NEED 5-10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UP DATE IT 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It had been a week since inuyasha had told kagome his secret's and since then she always stayed with him around school and they had lots of fun together sure but what kagome didn't know was that something happened when she was at school.

Inuyasha and kagome went to their house's after school and when inuyasha walked in he heard kagome scream and ran right out side and found out that some one was trying to take her stuff and right then he ended up going into his full demon form and almost killed the guy.

Inuyasha walked kagome home and then ran home to find some men waking out of his house. Right when he walked in to the living room he found his mother and father dead. He ran to them and found out that they where still barely alive. They had just enough life to tell him where he got his saiyan powers and so he just sat there and listened to them and just before his mother died she hand him a letter and then died.

-------------------------------------at kagome's house-------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking into her living room and saw three guy's shoot her mother and little brother right in the head and then they jumped through the window and ran. She walked into the living room and then called inuyasha and told him what had happened. After she asked him to come over she found a letter to her and she read it.

_Dear kagome_

_If your reading this then we are already dead. Kagome you have a long distant relative named goku he has his two son's gohan and goten and his granddaughter pan. They said that they would take care of you if anything happened to me. I'm sorry but I did leave you and you seventeen thousand dollars in the volute and the code is 59872 and two plane tickets to the other side of Japan where goku live's._

_Love mom_

After kagome got done reading the letter she went to where the volute was and put in the code and the volute door opened. Later that night inuyasha came over and stayed with kagome for the night and the next morning right when inuyasha woke up he read the letter and read the letter that his mother gave him.

_Dear inuyasha_

_If your reading this then we are already dead. Inuyasha we have a friend by the name of goku. About a week ago we talked him into training you to use your saiyan powers and your uncle Vagata will be there to help you to. Oh yeah inuyasha vagata has a son named trunks so be good_

_Love Kari _

After inuyasha got done reading his letter he heard kagome coming and turned around to see kagome holding two tickets in her hand and he already knew what she was going to ask and he really didn't have any where to go so he just said ya. He made kagome some breakfast and then went over to his house and packed his stuff and ran back over to kagome's house. After inuyasha had returned to kagome's house he helped her pack and the next morning they left for the plan. When they got to the airport inuyasha was stopped by kagome because she was crying over her families death(hey who wouldn't cry if there family died bye some guy that broke in) inuyasha looked at kagome like she was all he had left in the world.

-----------------------------------AUTHERS NOTES-------------------------------------------------

I need reviews before I can update again and I am sorry that it took me so long to up date but I have been packing up for the move to Arizona hope u liked it


	4. Chapter 4

after getting kagome to calm down he said that they better get going before they missed the plane. after getting kagome on the plane inuyasha started telling kagome how he got is saiyan powers.

Inu: hey kagome you know about my other powers

Kag: ya y

Inu: I never really told you how I got them did I

Kag: no, but I would like to know

------------------------------------inuyasha story--------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu: well I have an uncle named vagata and he was my mothers older brother and well he was once the prince of all saiyan's and well he came to earth after is home world was destroyed but he brought his sister to keep her safe but after five maybe six years she married my dad after sesshomaru's mother died and a year later I came alone and then when I turned fifteen we moved to Tokyo and then I meet you and ended up telling you every thing about me after saving you from Hojo raping you and then now were right where we are on this plane going to see our family members

--------------------------------end of story---------------------------------------------------------

Kag: so that's how you got your powers

Inu: ya im sorry I didn't tell you every thing

Kag: its ok you had your reasons

But little did they know that the man that had there parents killed was on the same plane was watching them and talking on the phone to some one else

Nar: ok so your telling me that they are heading to have some one train them to defend them selfs

Oni: yes sir that is what I've been told

Nar: can you track them down

Oni: sorry sir but we didn't place trackers on them be we do know that they have the money that there parents left for them and that's the same money they owed us

Nar: so if we kill them we can get the money from them then or they will give it to us willingly

(back to inuyasha and kagome)

Inu: so your saying that you have and uncle named goku

Kag: sorry didn't tell you that either

Later that night on the plane inuyasha had let kagome us him for a pillow and inuyasha was the first one to wake up and saw someone with a gun on the plane and saw him heading for the captains so he got up and followed him and knocked him out and told the captain about what had happened and they landed and the man was arrested.

I COULD JUST LEAVE IT RIGHT HERE AND STOP RIGHTING


	5. Chapter 5

After they saw the man leaving the airport in a cop car they went to the captain and asked where they had landed, and he told them that they were in Kyoto. There eyes widened as the Inuyasha and Kagome heard were they were.

Inu: kagome my uncle Vagata, he might be waiting there for us right now

Kag: umm captain do you think we could get off here

Captain: ya but why your tickets say the your going to America

Inu: I know but they gave us the wrong tickets

Kag: hey Inuyasha I forgot to tell you I have an uncle that's a saiyan like you and your uncle

Inu: you do?

Kag: ya I forgot to tell you that he lives here in Kyoto

Inu: so your not going to be staying with us then

Kag: so lets go get our luggage and go see if our uncles are there and you can meet my uncle goku

Inu: that would be nice

in the airport

Vagata: Kakarot, I thought you said that they were going to be here by now

Goku: they'll be here, just calm down ok I want to see my niece just as much as you want to see your nephew ok so calm down

Pan: so is kagome here yet dad (I decided not to have pan as gohan daughter in this story)

Goku: sorry honey but no

Vagata: do you since those power levels Kakarot

Goku: ya I do that means Friza is here somewhere and he knows about the kids

Vagata: Kakarot you stay here and see if you can find friza im going to go find the kids and pan you need to get to safety

Goku: ok but Vagata just be careful and make sure you keep them safe

Vagata: got it

---------------------------------------- out side the airport-----------------------------------------------------------

Inu: kagome I need you to hide

Kag: why

Inu: because I since a strong energy level and I don't want you to get hurt

Friza: so that's the saiyan that tried to kill me on namek

Inu: who the fuck are you

Friza: don't tell me you forgot who I am already

Inu: I have never even meet you so how the fuck would I know who you fuckin are you

Friza: my mistake you just have to power level of that bastard Vagata

Inu: you mean my uncle

Friza: so you're his nephew are you

Sorry to do this to you but im going to have to stop hear for today and continue tomorrow with chapter six and im sorry it took so long

Next on…………..Inuyasha's Secret………will friza and Vagata meet again or will Inuyasha try to fight Friza on his own and let kagome see what he can really do

Until Next time keep watch for a new chapter…… hope you keep reading this


	6. Chapter 6

Inu: ya im his fuckin nephew, so what

Friza: I guess im just going to have to fight you instead of your uncle

Inu: lets see what you got fucker

Friza: DIEEEEE

-----------------------------------back with vagata-----------------------------------------------------

He was flying around the airport to try and find inuyasha and kagome when he sensed Inuyasha's power level and then he sensed Friza's power level were Inuyasha's was, he started to fly as fast as he could but just before he got there he transformed into a

super-saiyan and went even faster. when he got there inuyasha was already fighting Friza and from what he could see he was trying to stop him from getting to someone when he all of a sudden saw what he was fighting for. He the girl that was Kakarot's niece "KAGOME" he heard someone yell and looked behind him and so goku flying at full speed.

-----------------------------------back with inuyasha & Friza----------------------------------------

Inuyasha was fighting like he wasn't even trying until Friza saw kagome and went for her, inuyasha got in his way and then he started fighting his heart out to keep kagome safe from him. He was about to try and hit Friza with the big bang attack but saw Vagata and shot it in a different direction and then he heard someone yell "KAGOME" kagome looked over to where she thought she heard the voice and saw her uncle Goku

--------------------------------------back to normal----------------------------------------------------

Vagata: Kakarot what are you doing here I thought you went to take pan home

Goku: I did and I flew here as fast as I could so I could grab kagome

Kag: uncle goku it is you

Inu: Hey Friza look who's behind you

Friza: like im going to fall for that trick you bastard

Vagata: "BIG BANG ATTACK"

Friza: what?

Goku: " KA…MAE..HA…MAE…HA

Inuyasha went behind Friza and grabbed him in a full nelson to make sure Friza took the hits and right when the attacks were about to hit Inuyasha vanished and the last thing you could hear was Friza scream.

Vagata: inuyasha where are you

Goku: kagome where are you

Inu: uncle Vagata im over hear with kagome she got hit about my the blasts but I think she's going to be ok he yelled

Goku: inuyasha can you clear the smoke with your claws

Inu: im sorry but I can't but I can come find you both

Inuyasha picked kagome up and started walking towards his uncle and Goku

But what they all didn't know is that Friza was still alive but he was buried under the destroyed plane

Sorry it was short but I had stuff to do but ill update soon I promise you that and I hope


	7. Chapter 7

While thinking that Frieza was gone Inuyasha handed Kagome over to Goku after having to keep reassuring Inuyasha that Kagome would be fine she was just tired and needed to rest, Goku took off with Kagome in is arms and Inuyasha and Vegeta following him back home while Goku was flying with a sleeping Kagome in his arms up front, Vegeta and Inuyasha where a bit behind them talking

"I'm sorry about your mother Inuyasha, I know I should have been there more but so you know I did love my sister and I did look for her when she vanished all those years ago, and I was so glad when she reappeared, but I would be lying, if I said I wasn't surprised when I found out about you, im just glad she taught you at least a little bit about how to use your saiyan powers" said Vegeta

"You should have been there more, you could of kept her safe vegeta and I know you could of" whispered Inuyasha through some tears

"Why weren't you there to help us when we needed you, why didn't you come to train me, I had to teach myself about my demon powers but you could of trained me to be a true saiyan just like you" Yelled inuyasha

"Inuyasha you need to understand, as much as I wanted to be there for you and your mother I was unable to because I was helping Kakarot protect the planet, Inuyasha if I had even known at all that you both needed me I would have come and helped you both" said Vegeta through a few tears himself

"Now let's get back to my place…NOW INUYASHA" ordered Vegeta

Vegeta and inuyasha flew faster to catch up to Goku while kagome was still sleeping, and she slept through the whole flight while goku turned towards the mountains while Vegeta pulled inuyasha towards the city

_Mean while_

While Vegeta and Goku flew there family members home back at the airport Frieza was pulling himself out of the wreckage of the airports plane that he was stuck in, what Frieza failed to notice was a dark force standing behind him until he finally turned around

"who are you" asked Frieza

"I am someone that can help you get revenge on the ones that you are after, that is, if you're willing to listen to what I have to say and my name is, Naraku" replied the stranger

"Well Naraku, we will just have to see if what you have to say holds any interest for me" said Frieza

So while Naraku and Frieza were talking they remained unaware that they would soon be facing someone far stronger than they did today


End file.
